


Just a Snog Between Friends

by lesbiansharp



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: Janet wasn’t so sure if she should be saying ‘mate’ as she kissed her way down Rachel’s neck. Mates didn’t really partake in this sort of contact, but she didn’t mind.





	Just a Snog Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> will write a second chapter soon xx

Rachel was sat on the sink counter in the bathroom at syndicate 9, listening to Janet go off about Adrian and Andy and Gill and her mum.  
“I’m just so frustrated, deep down inside. With everything. Sometimes I feel like doing something drastic!”  
“Like what, mate?”  
“Like... being myself for once and not just doing what’s expected! I’m forty nine years old and still living by other people’s expectations of me. How sad is that?”  
Rachel sighed a bit, Janet was gonna vent until it was all out, she listened but only partly, she had mostly zoned out.  
“Rachel I just told you something important and you weren’t even listening!”  
“Sorry, say it again please.”  
“I know why I’ve had a bit of a crisis recently. Why I did that daft thing seeing Andy. I was trying to distract myself.”  
Rachel looked puzzled.  
“I know why I’ve had such rotten luck with men, Rach.”  
“Why’s that then? Maybe it applies to me too seeing as I can certainly relate to that.”  
“Rachel, I think I’m a lesbian.”  
“Not everyone who has bad luck with men is a les—“  
Rachel was cut off by Janet’s mouth hot on her’s, Janet’s hands around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Rachel was confused and shocked but soon found herself kissing Janet back, wrapping her legs around Janet to pull her closer. Janet pulled away first.  
“I’m pretty sure I am, Rach.”   
“I trust you. Could we... do that again?”  
“Guess I could have that arranged.” Janet smirked, looking down to where Rachel’s legs were still around her waist, keeping her close.   
“Are you sure you’re not even a little bit... you know, queer?”  
“Uh, no. No I’m not sure anymore.” Rachel said it seriously but smiled. “Thanks for making me get it all muddled though, mate.”  
“Anytime... mate.”  
Janet wasn’t so sure if she should be saying ‘mate’ as she kissed her way down Rachel’s neck. Mates didn’t really partake in this sort of contact, but she didn’t mind. Janet stopped before it got out of hand, Gill or someone else could very well barge in at any second.  
Rachel made a pouty face. “Why’d you stop?”  
“Um, Gill could come through that door! anyone could.” Janet looked at Rachel’s legs that were still more or less wrapped around her waist. Rachel took a hint and set Janet free. She sighed.  
“I miss you already.” Rachel whined.  
“Yeah, yeah. One more then you stroppy cow.” Janet put her arms around Rachel’s neck and kissed her deeply.  
A little moan escaped Rachel’s mouth and Janet paused for a second, slightly shocked. She resumed though and pushed her tongue against Rachel’s lips, entering her mouth, smiling against Rachel’s soft lips as she felt the other woman’s hand grab her ass. They eventually had to come up for air and so they separated, both panting for air.  
“If I had known you to kiss like that I don’t know I would’ve... I don’t know, smooched you sooner.”  
“Good thing I kissed you first then or you’d never know.” Janet said playfully, but her heart was racing. She knew what she must’ve looked like, eyes wild and full of desire, want for Rachel. She hoped that it wasn’t going to ruin anything. She mentally shook herself and told herself to slow down. Stop and think.   
There was a knock on the door and Julie Dodson’s voice, faintly  
“Are you two decent?”   
Janet jumped two feet from Rachel as if she’d burned herself.  
“Uhhhh... yes, ma’am.”  
Julie entered the bathroom, looking sideways at a disheveled Janet and Rachel.  
Janet blushed and started fixing her hair.  
“Uhhh... it’s not what it looks like?” She attempted when Julie was no longer looking directly at her.  
“Oh I know it is Janet, don’t worry. I won’t tell Gill if you don’t want her to know.” She smiled. “It’s about time actually, if i do say so myself.”  
Janet and Rachel exchanged awkward glances.   
“About time for what?”  
“Don’t play that game with me, I heard the pair of you. I’m glad, I’m happy for you.”  
“It’s just a snog between friends.” Rachel said, thinking that would help.  
“Yeah that’s what Gillian always said...” Julie smirked. Janet made a small noise and headed for the far stall, she couldn’t quite deal with this right now. Just a snog between friends? It wasn’t just that for her, but she didn’t want Rachel to see how upset that statement had made her. She could hear Rachel leave, Julie flush and then the door close behind her as well. Janet began to cry slick, salty, wet streaks down her face. What is wrong with me? She thought.


End file.
